dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Sihirbaz/Büyücü Büyüleri
=Sorcerer/Wizard Spells= 0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells (Cantrips) Abjur *Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conj *Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Div *Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. *Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. Ench *Daze: Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. Evoc *Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights. *Flare: Dazzles one creature (-1 on attack rolls). *Light: Object shines like a torch. *Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. Illus *Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. Necro *Disrupt Undead: Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. *Touch of Fatigue: Touch attack fatigues target. Trans *Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. *Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. *Message: Whispered conversation at distance. *Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. Univ *Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible). *Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. 1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. *Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Hold Portal: Holds door shut. *Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. *Shield: Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. Conj *Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. *Mage Armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus. *Mount: Summons riding horse for 2 hours/level. *Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. *Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. Div *Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. *Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. *Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. *Identify M: Determines properties of magic item. *True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. Ench *Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. *Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. *Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Evoc *Burning Hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). *Floating Disk: Creates 3-ft.-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lb./level. *Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). *Shocking Grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). Illus *Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. *Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. *Magic Aura: Alters object’s magic aura. *Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. *Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. Necro *Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. *Ray of Enfeeblement: Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str damage. Trans *Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. *Enlarge Person: Humanoid creature doubles in size. *Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. *Expeditious Retreat: Your speed increases by 30 ft. *Feather Fall: Objects or creatures fall slowly. *Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. *Reduce Person: Humanoid creature halves in size. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Arcane Lock M: Magically locks a portal or chest. *Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. *Protection from Arrows: Subject immune to most ranged attacks. *Resist Energy: Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. Conj *Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. *Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. *Glitterdust: Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. *Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. *Web: Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs. Div *Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. *Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). *See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Ench *Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. *Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. *Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1d6 points of Int, Wis, and Cha damage. Evoc *Continual Flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. *Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. *Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. *Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. *Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). *Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. Illus *Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. *Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures. *Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. *Magic Mouth M: Speaks once when triggered. *Minor Image: As silent image, plus some sound. *Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8). *Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. *Phantom Trap M: Makes item seem trapped. Necro *Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. *Command Undead: Undead creature obeys your commands. *False Life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). *Ghoul Touch: Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that makes those nearby sickened. *Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. *Spectral Hand: Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. Trans *Alter Self: Assume form of a similar creature. *Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. *Eagle’s Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. *Fox’s Cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. *Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. *Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction. *Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. *Rope Trick: As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. *Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. *Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. 3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. *Explosive Runes: Deals 6d6 damage when read. *Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. *Nondetection M: Hides subject from divination, scrying. *Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Conj *Phantom Steed: Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. *Sepia Snake Sigil M: Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. *Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. *Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. *Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Div *Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. *Tongues: Speak any language. Ench *Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. *Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. *Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *Rage: Subjects gains +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC. *Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. Evoc *Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. *Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. *Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. *Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for ten creatures. *Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Illus *Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50%. *Illusory Script M: Only intended reader can decipher. *Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. *Major Image: As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. Necro *Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. *Halt Undead: Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. *Ray of Exhaustion: Ray makes subject exhausted. *Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Trans *Blink: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. *Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. *Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. *Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. *Haste: One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. *Keen Edge: Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. *Magic Weapon, Greater: +1/four levels (max +5). *Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. *Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. *Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, -1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. *Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. *Fire Trap M: Opened object deals 1d4 damage +1/level. *Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. *Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. *Stoneskin M: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Conj *Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. *Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. *Minor Creation: Creates one cloth or wood object. *Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. *Solid Fog: Blocks vision and slows movement. *Summon Monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Div *Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. *Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. *Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. *Scrying F: Spies on subject from a distance. Ench *Charm Monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. *Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. *Crushing Despair: Subjects take -2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. *Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. Evoc *Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. *Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. *Resilient Sphere: Force globe protects but traps one subject. *Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. *Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. *Wall of Ice: Ice plane creates wall with 15 hp +1/level, or hemisphere can trap creatures inside. Illus *Hallucinatory Terrain: Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). *Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. *Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. *Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. *Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. *Shadow Conjuration: Mimics conjuration below 4th level, but only 20% real. Necro *Animate Dead M: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *Bestow Curse: -6 to an ability score; -4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. *Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. *Enervation: Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. *Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Trans *Enlarge Person, Mass: Enlarges several creatures. *Mnemonic Enhancer F: Wizard only. Prepares extra spells or retains one just cast. *Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form. *Reduce Person, Mass: Reduces several creatures. *Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. *Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. *Mage’s Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. Conj *Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4-6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. *Mage’s Faithful Hound: Phantom dog can guard, attack. *Major Creation: As minor creation, plus stone and metal. *Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. *Secret Chest F: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. *Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. *Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. Div *Contact Other Plane: Lets you ask question of extraplanar entity. *Prying Eyes: 1d4 +1/level floating eyes scout for you. *Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. Ench *Dominate Person: Controls humanoid telepathically. *Feeblemind: Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. *Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. *Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get -10 to Wis and Will checks. *Symbol of Sleep M: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. Evoc *Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. *Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent. *Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. *Wall of Force: Wall is immune to damage. Illus *Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. *False Vision M: Fools scrying with an illusion. *Mirage Arcana: As hallucinatory terrain, plus structures. *Nightmare: Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. *Persistent Image: As major image, but no concentration required. *Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. *Shadow Evocation: Mimics evocation below 5th level, but only 20% real. Necro *Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. *Magic Jar F: Enables possession of another creature. *Symbol of Pain M: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. *Waves of Fatigue: Several targets become fatigued. Trans *Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. *Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. *Fabricate: Transforms raw materials into finished items. *Overland Flight: You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. *Passwall: Creates passage through wood or stone wall. *Telekinesis: Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature. *Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. *Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Univ *Permanency X: Makes certain spells permanent. 6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. *Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. *Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. *Guards and Wards: Array of magic effects protect area. *Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. Conj *Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. *Planar Binding: As lesser planar binding, but up to 12 HD. *Summon Monster VI: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Wall of Iron M: 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. Div *Analyze Dweomer F: Reveals magical aspects of subject. *Legend Lore M F: Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. *True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. Ench *Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. *Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. *Suggestion, Mass: As suggestion, plus one subject/level. *Symbol of Persuasion M: Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. Evoc *Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. *Contingency F: Sets trigger condition for another spell. *Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. *Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. Illus *Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. *Permanent Image: Includes sight, sound, and smell. *Programmed Image M: As major image, plus triggered by event. *Shadow Walk: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. *Veil: Changes appearance of group of creatures. Necro *Circle of Death M: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. *Create Undead M: Creates ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. *Eyebite: Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. *Symbol of Fear M: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. *Undeath to Death M: Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max 20d4). Trans *Bear’s Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/level. *Bull’s Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/ level. *Cat’s Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. *Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. *Disintegrate: Makes one creature or object vanish. *Eagle’s Splendor, Mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. *Flesh to Stone: Turns subject creature into statue. *Fox’s Cunning, Mass: As fox’s cunning, affects one subject/ level. *Mage’s Lucubration: Wizard only. Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. *Move Earth: Digs trenches and build hills. *Owl’s Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/ level. *Stone to Flesh: Restores petrified creature. *Transformation M: You gain combat bonuses. 7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. *Sequester: Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. *Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Conj *Instant Summons M: Prepared object appears in your hand. *Mage’s Magnificent Mansion F: Door leads to extradimensional mansion. *Phase Door: Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. *Plane Shift F: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. *Summon Monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Teleport, Greater: As teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. *Teleport Object: As teleport, but affects a touched object. Div *Arcane Sight, Greater: As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. *Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. *Vision M X: As legend lore, but quicker and strenuous. Ench *Hold Person, Mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. *Insanity: Subject suffers continuous confusion. *Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. *Symbol of Stunning M: Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. Evoc *Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. *Forcecage M: Cube or cage of force imprisons all inside. *Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. *Mage’s Sword F: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. *Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illus *Invisibility, Mass: As invisibility, but affects all in range. *Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. *Shadow Conjuration, Greater: As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. *Simulacrum M X: Creates partially real double of a creature. Necro *Control Undead: Undead don’t attack you while under your command. *Finger of Death: Kills one subject. *Symbol of Weakness M: Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. *Waves of Exhaustion: Several targets become exhausted. Trans *Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. *Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. *Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. *Statue: Subject can become a statue at will. Univ *Limited Wish X: Alters reality—within spell limits. 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. *Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. *Prismatic Wall: Wall’s colors have array of effects. *Protection from Spells M F: Confers +8 resistance bonus. Conj *Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. *Maze: Traps subject in extradimensional maze. *Planar Binding, Greater: As lesser planar binding, but up to 18 HD. *Summon Monster VIII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Trap the Soul M F: Imprisons subject within gem. Div *Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. *Moment of Prescience: You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. *Prying Eyes, Greater: As prying eyes, but eyes have true seeing. Ench *Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. *Binding M: Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. *Charm Monster, Mass: As charm monster, but all within 30 ft. *Demand: As sending, plus you can send suggestion. *Irresistible Dance: Forces subject to dance. *Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. *Symbol of Insanity M: Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. *Sympathy F: Object or location attracts certain creatures. Evoc *Clenched Fist: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. *Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. *Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. *Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. *Telekinetic Sphere: As resilient sphere, but you move sphere telekinetically. Illus *Scintillating Pattern: Twisting colors confuse, stun, or render unconscious. *Screen: Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. *Shadow Evocation, Greater: As shadow evocation, but up to 7th level and 60% real. Necro *Clone M F: Duplicate awakens when original dies. *Create Greater Undead M: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. *Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. *Symbol of Death M: Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. Trans *Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. *Polymorph Any Object: Changes any subject into anything else. *Temporal Stasis M: Puts subject into suspended animation. 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Abjur *Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. *Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. *Mage’s Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. *Prismatic Sphere: As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. Conj *Gate X: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. *Refuge M: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. *Summon Monster IX: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *Teleportation Circle M: Circle teleports any creature inside to designated spot. Div *Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Ench *Dominate Monster: As dominate person, but any creature. *Hold Monster, Mass: As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. *Power Word Kill: Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. Evoc *Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. *Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Illus *Shades: As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. *Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Necro *Astral Projection M: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. *Energy Drain: Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. *Soul Bind F: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. *Wail of the Banshee: Kills one creature/level. Trans *Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. *Shapechange F: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Time Stop: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. Univ *Wish X: As limited wish, but with fewer limits. Category:Spell Lists & Domains